


Ambidextrous

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Challenge#43: Naked</p><p>May 2010</p><p>[after Blackout]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambidextrous

I'm contemplating sleep when the door buzzer goes: one long, three short, Morse B. I let him in.

"Gerda let you out of her bed, then?"

"Needed a break. All a bit smothery."

"Shoulder ok?"

"Getting there."

He's wearing the Superman watch.

I turn away. His fingers hook into the collar of my dressing gown and tug. I relax with it, sliding out into nakedness.

He gets rid of his sling.

"Need a hand?"

"Nah, I'm fine." He eases out of his shirt.

Ambidextrous. We both are. Always coming together, however briefly.

And leaving again.

Perhaps there'll come a day...


End file.
